Write A Caption
Celebrate Write A Caption's first birthday by posting your caption for one of the photos below, or on one of over 700 images in the archive Don't forget to get polled. =Protests Continue In Kenya= *Allegations of fraud and bribery abound in 3rd annual pinewood derby. thegulliver *So that's where they send the remaining Amtrak parts which aren't destroyed in train accidents! --Careax 07:19, 26 January 2008 (UTC) =Dancer Balances Glasses Holding Candles Atop Her Nose= *What? I had to balance them until the Olympics? 88.191.57.15 23:30, 24 January 2008 (UTC) *The glass balancing contest became even more exciting after they replaced the champagne with sulfuric acid. --Careax 07:17, 26 January 2008 (UTC) *"Oh man, I really shouldn't have eaten that burrito for lunch..." --Not MC Esteban™ 02:18, 31 January 2008 (UTC) =Paramilitary Soldiers March In Parade= *Don't we look fabulous? 18:25, 25 January 2008 (UTC)Grazon *Marching in the Gay Pride over the camera show right now is the Yellow section of the Rainbow color.--85.214.118.178 18:39, 25 January 2008 (UTC) *They represent the Lollipop Guild. --Careax 07:16, 26 January 2008 (UTC) *India's Labor Union Strutting Their Stuff Thegulliver 06:50, 31 January 2008 (UTC) =Republican Candidates Debate In Florida= * Rudy Giuliani: you are the Weakest Link. Goodbye! --Careax 06:18, 27 January 2008 (UTC) :You Called It!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:26, 31 January 2008 (UTC) =Las Vegas Hotel Catches Fire= * Look, the clients clearly state that they want to look at how we cook, so we put on a show. 195.71.90.10 02:00, 26 January 2008 (UTC) * "The last time this town was this black, Sammy was headlining here." --OHeL 03:31, 26 January 2008 (UTC) * I see my mom is cooking mexican food again. 20:39, 26 January 2008 (UTC)Grazon * That does it the marley family can no longer have reunion concerts in our casino! 21:51, 26 January 2008 (UTC)Grazon * Las vegas elects a new pope.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:24, 26 January 2008 (UTC) * Vegas clergy gather in prayer for other "disasters." thegulliver =Barack Hussein Obama Wins Democrat Primary In South Carolina= * Honey we're trying to look cool not corny. 21:23, 27 January 2008 (UTC)Grazon * Obama finally reveals she is not his wife, but rather his conjoined twin. --Careax 06:19, 30 January 2008 (UTC) =A Fashion Show In France= *Lady, please stop swinging your hips. The black and white lines on your butt is making audience vomiting.--87.118.118.167 05:45, 30 January 2008 (UTC) * Can you lead Moses through the maze to the burning bush? --Careax 06:18, 30 January 2008 (UTC) =A Landfill Outside Los Angeles= * Michael Moore reveals he finds his movie ideas and groceries at the same place. --Careax 06:27, 27 January 2008 (UTC) =Iran's Supreme Leader Speaks To A Students Group= *There are no homosexuals in Iran!......yes I picked out the wallpaper in back of me...why do you ask? 21:23, 27 January 2008 (UTC)Grazon * "Woah dude... my hands are MASSIVE!" --Careax 06:14, 30 January 2008 (UTC) * And then Allah commanded all the flowers turn East...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:28, 31 January 2008 (UTC) =People And Livestock Cross Ruptured Egypt-Gaza Border= Walking under a scared cow. Great idea. 21:45, 28 January 2008 (UTC)Grazon * The kids all got a nasty, bloody, milky shock when they finally smashed open the pinata. --Careax 06:13, 30 January 2008 (UTC) =Farm Workers Pick Strawberries= =Another German Zoo Saves Another Polar Bear Cub= The cub's name is "Flocke", the German word for "flake". Our Dear Stephen would like to remind every one that this is just another little godless Flocke®. 01:03, 29 January 2008 (UTC)Grazon * The prelude to the Bear Uprising of 2012 continues unabated. --Careax 06:11, 30 January 2008 (UTC) "Awwwwww. So cute... Who's the cute widdle polar bear?... yes you are... hey... HEY!... get your stinkin' paws off me, you damned dirty Bllllalaaaaaaaaaaarrrrggghhh!" --Not MC Esteban™ 02:16, 31 January 2008 (UTC) =The Greatest President Ever Delivers The State Of The Union= * Only a liberal would bring a book to church.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:52, 30 January 2008 (UTC) * As she read her steamy romance novel, Nancy fantasized she was Missy the plucky but innocent debutant and George was Alex the dashing and dangerous rake. --Careax 06:07, 30 January 2008 (UTC) ** And Dick was Roscoe her lost love returned from a shipwreck...alive--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:29, 31 January 2008 (UTC) =John McCain Wins The Florida GOP Primary= * "Ahhhhhh..... boy am I glad I wear adult diapers!" --Careax 06:21, 30 January 2008 (UTC) * ...And God sent unto His Nation an angel of light to show His children His chosen one, who would lead them to war with Iran and reign 100 years in the Holy Land!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:32, 31 January 2008 (UTC) =People Starving In Haiti Eat Food Made With Mud= * Much to their relief, McDonald's didn't have to alter their ingredients during the food shortages. --Careax 06:10, 30 January 2008 (UTC) * This is all Rush's boy toys have to look forward to. 05:39, 31 January 2008 (UTC)Grazon =A Storm Brings Snow To Middle East= I'm... dreaming.. of a white... Purim. --Not MC Esteban™ 02:23, 31 January 2008 (UTC) :LOL (in Hebrew)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:25, 31 January 2008 (UTC) =Trucks Drive Down Snow-covered Highway=